Cullen Residence
by Taco4Life
Summary: What happens when Bella's house is no longer suitable to live in and she and her father must spend time with the Cullens for a while? Will the Cullens behave? Will Edward?...Better than summary. please review! :
1. Chapter 1

Edward walked by yet again with that same stupid look on his face. He was really starting to piss me off. Was he ignoring me just to get me mad? That's what it seemed like. I mean, seriously, we go to the same fucking school, we sit next to each other in Biology, and it seems I run into him like EVERYWHERE. And, if that doesn't mean anything, I didn't know what did. And, ignoring me didn't make me any less suspicious. I mean, he ignores like everyone else, but he always looks at me funny when he walks by and I didn't know why. But it really got my goat.

Maybe that's what he wanted.

I HAD to stop thinking about this dude. He's just a stupid high school guy.

A HOT stupid high school guy.

Holy crap.

Jessica caught up to me at that same moment he passed. "Hey, Bella."

I tried to forget about Edward. If nothing has happened yet, it obviously never would. "Hey, Jess," I muttered.

"What's up? You look down." Of course NOW she notices.

"It's nothing. How's Mike," I asked before she could call out my lie.

"Oh, my gosh! Well, first of all, i canNOT believe he hasn't asked me to the dance! It's like, HELLOOOO? You know? I mean we would be perfect for each other, right? I think we would. I mean, he's gorgeous, and I'm..well, you know." She smiled.  
>"And it's like 'Come on, Mike!' He's just blinded by love. You know how it is, right? You can't see what's right in front of you. And then the saying for us will be 'You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. Don't you think. I mean it's just that..."<p>

Oh, Lord, I'd gotten her started. Well, I guess that was a good thing. I wouldn't have to talk or think about that Edward guy for a while. A very long while if she kept up her rambling as usual.

It was time for lunch so we were heading toward the cafeteria when we met up with Mike, Angela, and Ben. As usual. It seemed everything at Forks was usual. Except Edward Cullen and his bunch.

I was in line and listened to the buzz of conversation but I couldn't point one voice out because when, out of habit, I checked over at the Cullen table, Edward wasn't there. Where was he? His family was there!

There was something not right in my stomach seeing that he wasn't there. I wasn't sure it was a stomachache or not but just to be on the safe side, I didn't order food or orange juice. Instead, I ordered a bottle of water and was going to sit by my friends at the table. I was heading for the seat near Angela, honestly my favorite, when Mike looked me straight in the eye and held the seat out next to him and patted it, an obvious gesture for me to sit there. I didn't want to sit there but I didn't want to be rude, so I just sat and while I was scooting the chair in, I inconspiciously made it scoot a little farther away from him. He'd positioned it so I was practically sitting on top of him and I wasn't very comfortable with that. Especially when Jessica was giving me a death glare.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, wanting to not be in this situation. So I decided to try to make it a little less awkward by starting a conversation with Mike, acting like I didn't realize Jessica's intense stare shooting daggers at me.  
>"So, Mike," I said low enough to make it seem like a secret but loud enough so I knew that with Jessica evesdropping she could definitely hear. "Are you going to ask Jessica to the dance or what? I mean, I think if you don't ask soon, she might become unavailable. And you wouldn't want that to happen, right?"<p>

I saw his face heat up. "Well, see, I saw...uhh..kind of..y'know..hoping, I guess..that..." he stuttered.

I wasn't sure if I wanted him to continue, but Jessica was intent on knowing so I pressed on. "That..?"

"That," he said. then he whispered quickly and almost inaudibly, "You might want to go with me."

I almost didn't hear it but I wish I hadn't heard what he'd said. And more importantly, I wished Jessica hadn't heard because suddenly she jumped up and yelled. "WHAT? HER?" She opened her milk and dumped it all over me and spun around and left.

I was stunned. And soaked. And suddenly carried away.

I got the milk out of my eyes and looked up at who was taking me away. It was Edward Cullen. "Put me down!" I squeaked.

"Be quiet. I'm taking you home."

"What? Why?"

He gave me a skeptical glance. "Have you been unconcious for the last two minutes or something?"

"Yeah, the milk, I know. But I have to take my truck."

"I'll bring you back to school, don't worry."

"Why are you carrying me? I'm not injured." I was getting a little angry.

"You'll try to get away." Huh. He was good.

"That still doesn't mean - ugh! Nevermind!" I folded my arms, jut out my bottom lip, and pouted.

He rolled his eyes, amused. That pissed me off even more. "What, you're just not going to talk to me?"

"You're one to talk! You haven't talked to me and we've sat next to each other for about a month now. What's your problem?"

"Me? Problem? Are you seriously going to start that?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Let me down." I was serious and I let that show in my tone.

"No."

That's when I lost it. I started squirming in his arms and screaming at the top of my lungs.

So he kissed me.

We were kissing like that for a long time because, honestly, I thought he was really hot for a really long time and I didn't want to look back years from now and remember myself as the girl who stopped kissing Edward Cullen. I wondered if he'd ever kissed anyone before because he always blocked everyone out but man was he good at kissing.

When he stopped the kiss he looked satisfied. When I caught my breath, I released my rath. "What the HELL was that about?"

"You were screaming."

"Have you ever tried 'shut the fuck up'?"

"You're a lady."

"Have you ever tried putting your hand over my mouth?"

"Hello, I'm holding you," he said, shaking his hands.

My eyes narrowed. "Have you ever tried putting me down?"

"No."

"You should try it sometime. It's actually fun. Go ahead, you'll see."

"Do you want me to kiss you again so you'll be quiet?"

I didn't want to answer that.

He carried me in silence on the way to his Volvo. He set me down and told me to get in. He was already in the car so I debated whether running right now would do me any good.

I saw the window roll down. "Inside now."

I rolled my eyes and got in.

"So, Bella?"

I was looking out the window with no itention of answering him.

"Bella."

Still refusing, he sighed. "Are you always this dificult?"

"Are you always this arrogant?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Yes, he did.

"Nevermind," I told him, giving up.

We rode in silence until he turned on the radio. Debucy was flowing through the speakers. I felt my eyes widen in shock,  
>though I shouldn't have been surprised.<p>

He raised an eyebrow and turned it up. We listened to it until he slammed his brakes about a block away from my house. "Edward!" I exclaimed. "What the HELL was that?"

"Stay inside."

I watched him disappear around the corner toward my house and in a few seconds he was back. "Bella, you're going to my house."

"What? Why?"

"You're house isn't exactly suitable for you to be at right now."

"Why? What are you talking about? Edward!"

We drove around the corner just in time for me to see the flames ingulfing my house. 


	2. Welcome byMost

BPOV

My father. That was the only thought and the thought that agonized me. Every question I asked was cursed with the burning need to know if he was okay. But how would Edward know? It's not as if he was there or anything. He knew just as much as me so my constant babbling was effectively...useless.

"Edward, what if he was in there?" I was on the verge of having an anxiety attack.

His face and his voice were composed, most likely for my sake. "If he was in there, Bella, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Very comforting, Edward. Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you. I want to say that he'll be okay and that he was probably at work, but I really can't promise anything."

"I know. I'm just - it just kills me to think that he might've been...in there," I choked.

He looked pained. "I'll do everything I can to help. I promise."

I looked at him and almost - almost- smiled. "Thanks."

There was a short silence that, for once, didn't feel all awkward. He broke the silence with one look at my face. "Stop torturing yourself about it. Do you want me to distract you?"

"I don't know if you can."

"I can try," he replied.

I nodded at him to continue. "Okay, uh, I'll bet you miss the sun, huh?"

I could tell he was bad at this. "The weather? Seriously?"

He gave me an apologetic smile.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know this wasn't your fault. I'm just so...worried."

"Don't apologize. I understand. We'll find out find out everything as soon as we get to my house."

His house. I was going to Edward Cullen's house. Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone at school about this. Knowing them,  
>they'd either get jealous and not like me or assume the worst, think I'm a slut, and not like me. It was pretty much a looseloose situation with immature high schoolers.

When we arrived at his house ten minutes later which was right outside town, I fumbled with the seatbelts and felt a cold drift from my door being opened. It was Edward. Oh, gee, what a gentleman. He smiled and offered me his hand that I rejected and got out by myself, falling to the ground.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He extended his hand down toward me as a gesture to help me and, again, I refused it. "Why do you reject every time I try to help you? Not just this time but every time?" His eyes narrowed.

I could feel the heat flood to my face and grew anxious. What was I supposed to say. I've always been self-concious - not that I thought I was fat or anything - and I didn't want people trying to help me up and end up saying I was too heavy or something; plus, I was really more independent and felt I could do it on my own. A whole lot of crap and reason and logic into just one little thing, I know, and I had no idea why I did it.

"It's nothing." I could hear the skeptism in his silence and tried to move along. We were walking toward my house and while I was looking down to make sure there wasn't anything to trip over - even with those precautions, I tripped like three times - when I saw his hand twitch toward mine, stop before it got there, and rested back in his pocket. I sighed. I was kind of hoping he'd come all the way, take it, and we could walk the rest of the way holding hands. What was I thinking? I'm not like a fucking Disney princess or something. This wasn't a fairytale. And no matter how perfect I thought it would be, Edward was most certainly NOT a prince. He could pull it off if he wanted to, though.

We got to the front door and walked in. His whole famile was already at the door as if they'd expected out arrival. I think the one that was named Jasper was looking at Edward with a certain intensity that almost scared me. The most beautiful blonde was looking at him as if she could just rip him apart where he stood. Alice looked extatic. She looked as if she could just burst from joy. The people that I guessed were his parents becuause I'd seen Dr. Cullen in the hospital before. Long story. Anyways, they looked wary. Emmette looked nonchalant. What an interesting family.

Edward cleared his throat, breaking the silence that penatrated the air. "Everybody," he said slowly, warily. "This is Bella." He gave them a meaningful look when they didn't look surprised. Then, as quickly as someone switching on a light-  
>switch, they all started greeting me with, "Hello" and, "Nice to meet you" and hugs from Alice. The only one who seemed remorse was Rosalie, the stunning blonde.<p>

Edwared barely cleared his throat and the whole room hushed into an eerie silence. Edward almost whispered his next statement. "Bella's house is unsuitable for this moment and it may be a while until she can reinhabit her living quarters.  
>I suggested that she stay with us for a little while. Would that be...okay?" He seemed to use the word that seemed like it had the least meaning but something told me it carried the most.<p>

Carslile understood immediately. "I understand the dillema, Edward, but do you think that would be a good idea?"

"I'm not sure. It seems safer than out there. Especially...now."

I was getting a little creeped out at the way they were looking deep into each other as if they were having a conversation without actually having a conversation. They seemed to stay like that forever until Dr. Cullen finally snapped out of it.  
>He turned to me with a slight smile. A ginuine smile. "Would you care to stay with us until you have another place to stay?"<p>

"I'm not quite sure..."

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward cut in.

"Well, my father..."

"He is also welcome," Dr. Cullen reassurred me.

"I'm not too sure. I don't want to be an inconvinience or anything."

The Cullen family all said in their own way that we were both welcome as long as we needed.

Everybody but Rosalie. 


	3. Unwanted Vibe

BPOV

I would've had the excuse to go to the room they let me stay in because I needed to unpack...but I didn't have any luggage. Looked like I was going to have to come up with something else. I had to be alone. "I'd love to stay, but I really should do my homework. I had a lot. I'm sorry."

"No problem," Dr. Cullen replied softly with a small smile.

"Thank you." I nodded to the rest of them and quickly bounded up the stairs to Edward's room that he had given up for me.  
>I'd rejected it and fought that it was his and it wouldn't be fair but he was persistant. He insisted so many times, I just got tired out and finally gave in. It wasn't worth it.<p>

When I got up there, I looked around to see if there was something I could do so that I could make it better so that he doesn't regret letting me use it. But it was spotless. I looked around and there was a dresser, a bed, a desk, and a full bookcase. That was it. I threw my backpack down and strolled over to the bookcase to see what kind of books he had.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a light touch on my shoulder. My hand flew to my mouth and I jumped around to see who it was. It was just Edward.

And he was smiling.

It took all I had not to flip him off.

"What's up, Edward?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"You lied."

"What?" I was taken aback.

"You didn't even have so much as one problem for homework. You want to be alone."

"Good work, Einstien. Now, if you can figure that out, can you figure out what I'm about to ask you to do?"

He smirked. "I was just checking if your okay."

"Don't get me started." My eyes were closed and I was taking deep breaths to calm myself. What an eventful day.

He smiled slightly and turned to leave. At the doorway, he turned halfway and spoke. "Dinner's in half an hour. Hope to see you down there."

With that, he was gone. I felt bad for being so impatient with him, but that was about the last thing I needed to think about. Maybe I should sneak out and go see Charlie. I had to do it fast, though. Only half an hour...I was going to need a car. I'd have to go downstairs. Time to show some ninja skills. Yeah, this should be interesting.

Especially because halfway down the stairs, I tripped. Because my hand got stuck a little on the railing from me trying to be careful. How does that shit happen?

Suddenly there were five faces around me with worried looks on their faces. All but Rosalie. Didn't surprise me. "Bella,  
>are you okay?" Alice's windchimes tone inquired.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, helping myself up, again rejecting any gestured offers from them. When I got up - and almost fell again - I convinced them I was fine. Rosalie was next to the flat screen television, acting like she was watching it and paying no attention to the rest of us, but she was way too rigid to pull that off.

I sighed, figuring that she hated me. Gee, I wonder how I cracked that code.

Well, my not-so-awesome-skills have failed yet again which meant I had to wait until their attention was totally elsewhere until I tried my next move. Wow, I've never been able to pull anything like this off before and I'm still trying. Guess I wasn't the brightest Crayon in the box.

After about an hour of being normal and quiet - but not too quiet - I finally thought their attention was elsewhere so I made a move that I believed was inconspicous. Until Edward took a sidelong glance over and I knew my so-called "cover" had been blown before it began. This was going to be complicated.

Alice suddenly spun around and looked at me, her eyes wide. Then, not a moment later, Edward grabbed her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look. Alice and Edward's glares were locked for a while until Alice gave in with a sigh and resumed her stance at posing a stance in front of the TV.

Edward did the same except I could tell he stood in a certain position so that he could keep one eye on me. Great.

I excused myself to my room to make a new plan, something I probably should've done a long time ago.

I was in my room when it hit me.

Plan B.

I looked out the window. It was a pretty long way down. Even if I eased myself over the railing and jumped onto a high-off -the-ground surface. Or if I landed on the dirt. Or grass.

I looked down at my shoes and looked back down to where I was going to land, calculating the distance and pain. And how important my mission was. I mean, yeah, I wanted to see Charlie and make sure he was okay but really? Thinking realistically, I would have to walk all the way to the home that would probably be burned to ashes right now and, assuming that that doesn't break me right there, and assuming that Charlie wasn't there, where would be the next place to look?  
>The station? That was about five miles away and by the time I got there, it would probably about midnight, way past closing time. Then what? Hospital? Billy's?<p>

...Billy's?

Mind set, I redid the calculations to the ground. I guessed with enough willpower and rolling at the exact right time, I might get away with a sprained ankle. I could still walk on that. Not easy, but possible. And possible was all I needed at that moment.

As my feet dangled over the ledge, preparing for the fall, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Crap!

I turned slowly only to come face to face with the person I least expected. 


End file.
